


Somebody Dance with Me

by vnimachtung



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnimachtung/pseuds/vnimachtung
Summary: Sirius sings, loudly, however he can, and Remus silently loves his enthusiasm.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	Somebody Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius and Remus as two smitten limpets, which is what they (and the rest of us) deserve! Definitely takes place years after the release of “Somebody Dance with Me” by DJ BoBo. Do you love these two as much as I do? 
> 
> [Перевод на русский.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608134)

As soon as Remus turned off the faucet and the bathroom fell into silence, he registered an indistinct howling from behind the closed door. Not even a faded terry towel could steal the spreading smile from his puffy morning face. He dried his hands and strained to hear.

“Somebody dance with me-e!” Sirius’ falsetto pleaded from deep inside the flat.

The thick smell of coffee greeted Remus in the hallway. He picked up its trail and stepped towards the kitchen. Sirius was watching the moka pot and singing DJ BoBo’s lyrics so flatly and loudly that Jackson, exerting himself on the radio, didn’t even stand a chance.

“I’ve got this feeling!” Unlike the anxious singer, Sirius obviously had no problems with his privacy and with this one attentive spectator in particular, whose gaze involuntarily clung to the knees peeking out from under his dressing gown. The knees twitched and beckoned to come closer. Sirius was smiling. “Hey Moony, dance with me-e-e!”

He placed his phone on the countertop next to the hob and reached out. Remus couldn’t resist the magnetic hands that wasted no time in resting on his waist then scouring their way down to his pyjama trousers. Remus gently hitched the singer under the sash of his dressing gown and pulled him into an embrace. Sirius was still cooing the wrong lyrics, calmer and closer to Remus’ ear. Then he quieted and nuzzled against his cheek.

They rocked together for a while, listening to the sounds of the coffee pot and the fading radio.


End file.
